Jack Magic
by Sampson Jackknife857634790123
Summary: An average young wizard by the name of Jack Magic embarks on a quest of love, pain, and discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**JACK MAGIC**

Jack Magic arrived once more at "Platform Pussy" as he called it. He stood ready before the inconspicuous brick arch dressed in his pressed yellow trim robes. With a flick of his hand through his jet black, emo-styled hair, he gave a wicked grin and laughed "Prepare to be entered." He said in his gruff, sultry voice.

Jack strutted effortlessly through the enchanted arch where other, lesser wizards would have run. He looked at everything in life like he looked at handling a witch; it's always better slow. On the other side of the arch there was a horde of witches and necromistresses waiting to greet Jack at the train. Many of whom he had already "defended against the dark arts." Jack, being a wizard of composure shrugged off the girls and made his way toward the train. "Ladies, please let me through. There'll be plenty of time for this in class." He muttered trying to assuage them.

A cacophony of screams from men and women resounded through the station as Jack boarded the train, and once he was safely on board the conductor gave the go-ahead to depart. He cruised down the train car not unlike John Travolta walked down the street of New York City in Saturday Night Fever. As he strutted he passed room after room of screaming men and women begging to be with him, but he chose to see his best friend Scorpius.

"If it isn't Jack Magic," said Scorpius carpingly as Jack walked in. "The only Wizard cooler than me."

"Scorpius, you greasy degenerate." Jack retorted "I'm surprised to find you without Albus between your legs."

"Come off it, Magic, and sit down." Demanded Scorpius, unamused with Jack's taunting.

Jack found a seat between some other students in green trim and Scorpius continued. "We'll be joining Phi Theta Kappa this year, Magic. The best grades money can buy" Scoffed Scorpius. Jack nodded absent-mindedly "it's a worthless institution really. I should be running father's business at the ministry by now."

"It's pretty tough," agreed jack.

"What about you?" Scorpius asked, perplexed. "You don't even take proper classes. Come to think of it, I'm not even sure if you've ever been enrolled."

Jack's position at school had always been a mystery. Some say the Magic's ties to the school had existed for generations, others said that Jack just showed up first year and was so well liked that no one in the staff could bring the hammer down on his reign over the school. Either way he spent his years ducking between classes of all grade levels depending on what he could actually do. The staff called this "Intensive Education" and Jack received honors status even for excelling in classes intended for ten year olds.

"What's really important however is that my petition for sexual education goes through," said Jack, changing the subject. "I think there's a lot these kids could learn about swishing and flicking their wands."

"Hmm… Agreed." Scorpius muttered.

Just then, the school losers, James, Lily, and Albus walked by, slipping on the perpetual trail of banana peels following them. Not a minute could go by without one of the cooler, smarter, better looking students playing a joke on them. The booth erupted in raucous laughter just as Jack got a call on his Wizard Cellphone™. The entire train fell silent as Jack began to speak.

"Yes, Mister Headmaster?"

"It's The Headmaster!" the wizards cried in astonished unison. As Jack listened to the mysterious caller his face became grim. Calmly putting the Wizard Cellphone™ down he said "I don't want to alarm anyone… but there's a Humanazee on the train."

The booth and apparently the whole train burst into panic. For a solid minute there was nothing but screaming, candy being thrown, and inexplicable fires erupting. Suddenly, through the chaos, Albus, widely considered stupidest of all students this year, asked "What _IS_ a Humanzee?" The entire train fell silent once again as everyone realized they had no idea what a Humanzee was. Jack proceeded to open Safari on his Wizard Cellphone™ and type in "chimp with a gun" which he then showed to the already terrified students. It was then they truly realized the horrors of the chimp/man hybrid monstrosity and once again flew into uproarious carnage. A cry for help was then heard further down the train as a first year ran into the car covered in blood and ape excrement.

"A giant ape!" He screamed, barely able to get the words out. "He rampaged through the cars, killing anyone in his path and I think he took the conductor hostage!"

"The ape, boy!" demanded Jack, "What did it look like!?"

"It looked like a regular chimp, sir." The boy responded, tears running down his feces covered face.

For a split second, Jack was relieved, but the boy continued speaking "Except it wore a black top hat, a monocle, and was smoking a cigar!"

"NOOOO!" Screamed Jack, readying his wand.

Without sparing a second, he pushed the boy aside and rushed down the ruined halls. A series of thoughts whizzed through his mind, "Where did the Humanzee come from? Why is it here? Does it look cool?" But there was no time for this. He almost fell over the mangled body of what looked like a chubby bearded homeless man as he raced down the human-meat filled halls. He hopped between cars and entered a scene more horrific than the last. The car was in total disarray and electrical wires sat exposed, hissing sparks from the walls. Jack tried to avoid the discharge of electricity to his side, but would be hit. Jack thought fast and shouted "Ignis Comedit!" causing the burst of energy to be absorbed into the tip of his wand, effectively supercharging it for the fight to come. Jack was then able to proceed safely.

Jack emerged at last from the destroyed car into the conductor's car. Before him stood the infernal man/ape with the horrified train conductor in its grip.

"Unhand him, Monster" Yelled Jack, holding his wand aloft.

"Oh, Mr. Magic, I don't think so…" responded the repugnantly refined ape.

Jack, not being used to rejection of any sort, was taken aback by the comment.

"Wait… how did you know my name!?" he exclaimed, simultaneously confused and enthralled.

"I know many things, boy," taunted the Humanzee "like who you are and how to crush the life out of this unfortunate train conductor." He snarled the last word and tightened his hold on the conductor.

"You monster!" Jack screamed.

The ape smiled, showing off a mouth full of perfectly maintained teeth, and two very large, menacing fangs, with his signature cigar jutting obnoxiously out of the side of his toothy maw. The situation was bad and Jack knew it. If Jack even twitched the heinous hybrid would harm the hapless train conductor. He eyed the two desperately. Suddenly he had a flash of inspiration. "In Bläckfisk!" he cried as a bolt of light shot out of his wand.

"You were a fool to target me!" The ape screeched, getting ready to kill the conductor.

"I wasn't aiming for _you_, banana breath!" said Jack with a smile.

The magical bolt hit the conductor in the solar plexus, and, with a flash, he was mutated into a hideous mass of tentacles and grisly suckers lined with eldritch looking teeth. The train conductor's tentacles shot out and wrapped around the dastardly Humanzee and constricted it. The Humanzee fought against the conductor hoping to kill the monstrosity before it could do much damage, but the conductor was too fast. The once weak man-body was replaced with a creature that looked like something that crawled from the darkest abyss of the great Wizard Ocean, and it had the strength to match its new grotesque form.

Jack jumped back as the Humanzee and the Conductor-turned-Cephalopod engaged in a titanic battle. Tentacle met ape arm and sucker clashed on fur. The Humanzee abandoned all airs of civility and became the beast it truly was. It bit and clawed at the enraged Condcutorpus, but the Cephalopod was more than a match for the hairy beast. As a tentacle began to wrap itself around the Humanzee's neck a single tear rolled down the Humanzee's cheek. From Jack's view point he could swear he saw the Octo-Conductor shed a single tear as well.

"Now you know." The octopus thought. However, The Humanzee rallied and gnawed off the tentacle constricting his throat and kicked the squid beast back. Being an aquatic creature it could not easily regain its composure. Seizing the moment, the Humanzee turned its attention to Jack. It growled an incoherent threat and leapt towards Jack.

Jack acted without thinking. He shot a fireball at the Humanzee but missed and hit the train engine, exploding it in a fiery inferno of death. The Ape and Sucker Beast became consumed by the conflagration leaving the stenches of burnt hair and fried calamari. The force was enough to blast Jack back into the previous car.

For a moment, he was unconscious. When he struggled onto his feet he once more saw the hulking figure of the Humanzee. Part of its face was burned away and it was slightly on fire, yet its top hat, monocle, and cigar all remained unharmed.

"We'll meet again, Jack Magic!" it growled. "But for now it looks like you've got a train to catch!" The Ape then leapt out of a nearby window and out of sight.

Jack steadied himself, and saw through the smoke that the train was headed for Dead Wizard Canyon.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here it is friends. After many weeks of anticipation; Jack Magic chapter two! I was just going to leave the story finished after chapter one due to a severe lack in REVIEWS. But luckily for you ungrateful bastards I have integrity as a fanfiction virtuoso, but this is the LAST TIME I WILL WRITE A CHAPTER WITHOUT AT LEAST 60 REVIEWS. So remember to hit those like, favorite, and subscribe buttons. Now, enough of my panhandling, let's get onto… chapter two!

Jack rose to his feet, stunned, but he could see through the smoke that they were on a crash course for Dead Wizard Canyon.

Chapter 2 (of Jack Magic)

"It's a good thing those Dementors sacrificed themselves to stop the train before anyone got hurt!" Jack boomed with his hands on his hips. "Their sacrifice will not be forgotten."

"And it's a good thing nobody got hurt!" a nearby professor chimed in. "Yes," Jack said "I don't know what I would do if any of my friends had been hurt in that horrible attack!"

The train slowly pulled into The School's station allowing Jack and company to leave the miserable train after an unusually long journey. Many of the students and staff were still attempting to recover from the hellish nightmare of the Humanzee attack, but seeing Jack meekly step forward and rise to the challenge reminded them all of the good that was still in the world. One student remarked to a teacher that perhaps Jack was a bit of a showoff and was promptly beaten and expelled, while a group of red trims all gossiped about how humble Jack was while saving everyone's life.

Jack sashayed through the crowd and stepped into his wizard speedboat, shaking his head in amusement at the praise all the while. Upon seeing Jack courageously step into the speedboat the crowd of students let out a collective swoon which was enough to calm the student and faculty bodies. While the other students stepped into wooden rowboats or horseless carriages (with the exception of one group of undesirables who were forced to walk through the forbidden woods.) Jack and his green trim entourage were revving the engine of Jack's private wizard speedboat. With a roar they blasted across the enchanted lake with Jack at the wheel, inexplicably shirtless. The engine was so loud that those aboard almost couldn't hear the cheers of awe and adoration coming from the shores of The School. The School looked as breathtaking as Jack had remembered it. Scorpius however did not share the same opinion. "As much of a trash heap as this place is, you'd think that we were seeing the concealing spell." He spat. When they arrived at Jack's private dock Scorpius and the rest of the upperclassmen headed off to their respective houses, but jack made a beeline for the main hall. Scorpius rolled his eyes and continued on.

The headmaster was given notice that Jack was on his way and mumbled something unintelligible at the cranky old janitor who, upon Jack's insistence, had been renamed Dildo. Dildo grumbled a series of complaints as he began to roll out the red carpet. Literally. The school had cast an enchantment on an ordinary strip of red carpet, and it began rolling itself out in the direction of Jack, swerving to avoid lesser students.

The new batch of first year students had already heard rumors of Jack, "The Boy who Rocked". They stared awkwardly, not sure what to make of him. At the head of the room the Headmaster loomed, along with the rest of the professors as well as a less than amused Sorting Hat. Like it was a dance he had been rehearsing his entire life, Jack glided down the main hall. One first year mustered the courage to reach out and touch him. When her hand made contact with his silky robe, she was instantly and inexplicably infused with some of Jack's infinitely expanding magical effervescence. She too became "Magic". The Headmaster placed a gigantic hand on an enormous hip and shot Jack a disapproving look.

"Ye can't keep turning the students inta super-mages, Jack. We just gat done graduatin the last six!" He sighed as Jack approached The Sorting Hat.

"She just went for me," Jack retorted "I-"

The Headmaster raised a meaty hand to quiet him.

"I know Jack, I know." He chuckled. He could never stay mad at Jack for long.

The handsome young wizard looked kindly at his school teachers, the ones he had come to love over the years. On the far left stood Snap, the professor of Defending against Dim Magics. He glared at Jack through his long, greasy black hair.

"Jack… Mgaic…" he said in his low monotone voice. "Delighted to see you again."

To anyone else this would have been stinging sarcasm, but to Jack it came directly from Snap's heart. Jack beamed back at Snap. Jack then turned to Professor Mcgee

"Tell me, why does our star student insist on going through this ritual EVERY year?" she asked frigidly, but not without an underlying air of warmth.

"You know me, Professor Mcgee." Jack quipped, a cocky grin plastered across his face.

Mcgee made an expression that could only be compared to that of a mother in an afterschool special seeing that one of her children had just learned an important life lesson.

"But please Jack, you know my name is Professor Mcgona-"

"AHEM!" The Headmaster cut her off quietly. "I know yer all very excited to be startin' off the year…" the half-giant ex-groundkeeper boomed. "So, without further deliberatin', let's get down ta business! Jack, if ya'd be so kind." The Headmaster shoved Jack forward directly in front of The Sorting Hat. Like Arthur readying himself to pull Excalibur from a stone Jack picked up the old, raggedy hat. "Urgggh…"The old hat grumbled, weary and unwilling to continue the façade. Jack lifted the hat high into the air, much like Rafiki lifted Simba in his favorite movie, The Lion King. In his mind, Elton John's voice sang out "The Circle of Life" in an angelic chorus as he crowned himself with the ancient hat.

"Hufflepuff for fuck's sake!" the hat growled before it had even touched Jack's hair.

After an awkward pause, somewhere far in the back of the room a young wizard stood up and began slowly clapping. Everyone else turned to him, wondering what was going on. The room, it seemed, began to understand and began to join in. Soon, hundreds of people were standing and clapping, cheering Jack at the top of their lungs. Jack didn't know what to say, he was breathless. A single tear ran down his cheek as he mouthed the words "Thank you."

After a hearty and nutritious meal the now full wizard ambled his way back to the Hufflepuff common room. Carrying with him a trophy for winning at being sorted he tiredly shuffled his way down the long, airy halls of The School. He began to fantasize of the many witches he would "shack up with" in the girl's dormitory. Unlike other male students, Jack was not required to, and was rather encouraged to, not stay in the boy's dormitory. According to the office of student relations, morale among the female populace was raised by 200% when Jack, "The Boy who Lasted" started attending.

He was almost to the kitchen where his private entrance into the dormitories was located when he heard a ruckus somewhere off in the distance. Sensing danger, and being the sole protector of the school, Jack dramatically dropped his trophy and produced his mahogany, Mach II Magnum Caliber Wand. The heavy trophy with a gold-plated version of him holding the Sorting Hat smashed to the ground with a thud and broke in two. "Nothing a spell from one of my many female cohorts can't fix." He thought, hurrying down the hall in the direction of his latest misadventure.

Ready to kill, Jack realized that he might need a bit of backup. In a flash he pulled out his Wizard Cellphone™ and pressed a button that looked identical to Professor Snap's somber face. Snap, having just gotten back from a staring match with the house pet, Basil the Basilisk, was lying in bed fully clothed in his long black robes. His Wizard Cellphone™ began to chirp "Wannabe" by his favorite band, The Spice Girls. He reluctantly answered "Who would dare disturb me at this hour…" Upon hearing Jack's voice he bolted up. "You need no more explanation, Magic. Where are you?!"

As Jack heroically jogged down the maze-like halls, Snap appeared in a puff of oily black smoke at an intersection. After exchanging a firm handshake the two bolted down the hall, shoulder to shoulder towards the ominous noise, which sounded almost like a thousand sheep bleating in unison.

When they arrived at the source of the noise they saw something neither of them were prepared to face, the pitiful sight of James, Lily and Albus. The siblings were collected in a hopeless quagmire of misery and failure. The two older siblings gazed in slack-jawed idiocy at a swirling black vortex, consuming a four way intersection and growing with alarming rapidity. Albus, the youngest, was on the floor mewling as his body had been deformed and twisted into something inhuman. Where there was once a hand a large flipper lazily slapped the floor, while his face slowly melted onto the marble floors of The School. Jack once looked upon Albus with pity, but that was quickly replaced with mixed feelings of disgust and disappointment. Luckily, Jack's presence was enough to pull James out of his trance, and upon regaining consciousness he fell back on his primal instincts and began running towards Jack. Through James' sobs Jack was able to ascertain that the trio had attempted to cast a spell to siphon Jack's "Awesomeittude" to the three of them.

"You FOOLS!" Jack yelled, gritting his teeth and shaking the blathering idiot once known as James. "Don't you know!? It's a fundamental law of magic that you can't hurt me!" Desperately James looked at Snap hoping to hear that it wasn't true.

"He's right," Snap replied in a monotone rasp. "In all of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jack is a constant in the universe. No force can negatively affect him."

James let out a whimper as the last of what was left of his sanity was drained from him. He then fell to the ground and twitched and flopped like a Belgian Dragonfish after being harpooned.

"That vortex, Jack…" Snap said, ignoring the imbecile floundering around on the floor. "It's going to consume the whole School!"

"I've got to do something." Answered Jack. "Where stupidity triumphs, intelligence can never flourish!"

"But how!?" Pleaded Snap.

The wry wizard shot back a sly grin.

"Have you ever hear of fighting fire with… _fire?_"

Snap looked at Jack obviously confused.

"We're going to need…the Room of Requirement. And right now…" He pointed at the rapidly growing vortex "I need a black hole!"

"But…" Snap sputtered. "We already HAVE a black hole!"

"You'll see!" Jack assured the hapless professor.

Normally the room of requirement would be located on the seventh floor, but for Jack, it decided to appear a little bit closer.

Jack and Snap felt the floor below them quiver. The polished tile slowly started falling away beneath them as another vortex began to form. As Snap and Jack started being pulled into the black hole Jack used his lightning fast Wizard Wit and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!" and enchanted the air around Jack and Snap, allowing them to walk their way back to solid ground. James, Lily, and Albus however weren't quite as quick witted and plummeted into the gaping maw. Albus' squealing as his body was crushed between two black holes would haunt Snap to his dying day.

The vortex the deranged siblings had created seemed to sense The Danger and began fighting, trying desperately to escape Jack's wrath personified as a black hole. It roared as if it were living, letting out a massive bellow which seemed to shake the entire School with bestial ferocity. Jack and Snap knew that they needed to help the room of requirement's black hole along. They both shot out a volley of knock-back jinxes at the vortex, weakening its hold upon our world. With a final roar the vortex ceded victory to Jack and fell into the black hole Jack had summoned. The force the two voids exerted as they crashed together was like that of a thousand tornadoes crossbred with a thousand earthquakes which blew Jack and Snap back into a vacant classroom. Luckily Jack landed on a pile of unused magical chaos theory textbooks while Snap landed on The Headmaster's collection of exotic animal droppings. They got up in time to see the vortex crashing into the floor. A great and terrible "Thum!" exploded through the school when the vortex finally blinked outside of existence.

Covered in scars and more attractive than ever with his hair dramatically whipped across his face and his skintight robes torn in all the right places Jack heroically limped his way back to the dormitory. With broken trophy in hand he told Snap that he wouldn't need anything else and excused him. Snap nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He didn't say anything but Jack could tell Snap believed him to be the greatest wizard of all time, and that was all the thanks Jack needed. After a deep breath and inserting his special wizard earplugs he entered the girl's dormitory to a deafening screech of joy. As he entered he was greeted with a shower of kisses and marriage proposals. Going through witches like underwear he was EVENTUALLY ready for bed, three hours before classes were scheduled to begin.

End of Chapter 2

Addendum:

Thank you very much for reading my loyal Jack Magic fanbase! You have no idea how much I appreciate all of the support I get from you all. If you have any input on where the story should go from here feel free to tell me so in a review. Thanks for reading, and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello there folks, so happy to see you again! I really appreciate the overhwlemingly positive response I've gotten to Jack Magic! I think my favorite reaction so far has been that of the staff of " " who have nominated Jack Magic for "Best Fanfiction Ever." I'm honored to accept this prestigious award. Now, I can't say I've ever had the pleasure of reading any other fanfiction, but I consider myself quite an expert on the matter and I think that while the choice is rather clear my esteemed competitors have probably written something worth your recognition so I'd be okay with you looking at some of their work.

All of that aside this week's chapter is going to be a little bit different! Don't fear reader, it may seem pointless and not worth your time without Jack at the helm, but I think there's another character out there with his own story to tell! Now, onto adventure in….

_**JACK MAGIC **_

_**Chapter 3**_

The regular hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley rang through the Victorian-styled street. Wizards and witches made their way up and down the narrow, winding street, buying all manner of odds, ends, spells, potions, and most importantly; wands.

"What you'll want…is a Maplewood, stork feather." said Ollivander, owner of Ollivander's Wand shop from the top of a long ladder as he reached for a small box containing a new wand. He eased his way down the rickety old ladder and went back to the front counter.

"Here you are." he said to the young wizard, his usual smile slightly on his withered face.

The boy took it with the sense of wonderment Ollivander was happy to see with every sale.

"Thank you very much." said the boy's mother, handing Ollivander the gold coin that was owed.

The family exited the shop as Ollivander waved them off.

No sooner was Ollivander getting back to the many shop tasks he had to deal with, did another host of people enter. Ollivander quickly erased his look of minor aggravation and turned on his heel back to the customers with a joyful grin.

"Hello, and how can I be of service?" he asked, cheerily.

The three men who entered were not Ollivander's usual customers. They were dressed in fine suits and looked to have different business than purchasing wands. The man at the front of the group scanned the room authoritatively, and then accosted Ollivander.

"We're from The Ministry." The tall wizard boasted.

Ollivander was taken aback.

"What business would the Ministry have at this old shop?" Ollivander chuckled, trying to hurry the conversation.

"A number of inquiries have been made on your person, Mr. Ollivander." The Ministry goon responded dead pan. "We believe…" he paused, running a gloved hand over a nearby stack of wand boxes, "that you never actually finished school."

The old shopkeep froze in terror.

"Have they figured me out!?" he thought. "No, this can't be!"

"And without question…you have not." The thug slapped a paper down on Ollivander's desk.

Ollivander examined the parchment and noticed that it was his certificate of completion, written hastily in crayon.

"There must be some mistake…" the old man sputtered.

"There's no mistake, Mr. Ollivander. You must either close down your shop…or return to The School!"

The words hung menacingly in the air. Ollivander considered the ultimatum for a minute. He dreaded the thought of returning to The School, but he even more so dreaded the thought of losing his shop. With much moaning and quite a bit of sobbing, Ollivander was packed and on his way to his wizard car. A single message was left behind on a screaming letter for his wife: "I have to go back to school! Goodbye!"

Ollivander felt out of place on the train to School. Beside him was a particularly insolent first year. He tried hard to focus on the window and the moving scenery behind it. Memories of failing exams, getting dumped by witches, and being bored came floating back to him in succession. The ride across the lake was just as awkward, and the walk to the main hall was by far the worst. The headmaster and the rest of the staff gawked at the rickety old wand-maker as if he were a homeless man stumbling into The School. The sorting hat, already appearing perturbed by the year's antics, sat in loathsome anticipation.

Professor MgGee mumbled something profane to the charms professor beside her, and The Headmaster just shook his head, a look of pure disapproval strewn across his face. Ollivander, ashamed, sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was unceremoniously placed on his head.

"Huuuuh. Uh. Hufflepuff?" the hat sighed.

"That's fine." The Headmaster said quickly, becoming angry at an alarming pace. "You'll want to be on yer way to the common room then, Mr. Ollivander."

The frightened man was quickly rushed out of the room.

Unsure of where to go, as no one properly told him, Ollivander wandered aimlessly through the halls. He eventually stumbled upon the changing stairs.

"Perhaps up here?" he mumbled.

With surprising vigor, he began to ascend to the next floor, but when he reached the higher platform, the stairs suddenly shifted and Ollivander was turned to a wall.

"Oh, bother!" he yelled in confusion. "Just like when I was a boy!"

A painting of a miserly old wizard stood to mock him.

"Back for more, eh, wand maker?! Try jumping!"

"Very well!" Ollivander shouted back. "I will!"

The now anxious wand maker positioned himself at the head of the stairs and waited for them to shift again. They began to move, but missed the next platform altogether. Ollivander made a desperate leap and barely managed to grab the ledge. He hung a whole floor up, which seemed like wizard Mount Everest to his failing vision. Mustering all his strength, he pulled himself up, much to the amusement of the paintings.

"Way to go, Ollivander! Nice try! The next Diagon Alley Ninja Warrior!" they cheered sarcastically.

"Oh." He sputtered, trying to catch his breath. Looking up, he realized there were still seven more stories to go.

"Ohhhhhh." The old man cried again.

With every floor he visited, he was unable to locate the common room. Seven floors up, and seven jumps later, most of which nearly claimed his life, he was at last encountered by a prefect.

"Oh, the Hufflpuff common room is on the first floor by the kitchens."

End of Chapter 3

Epilogue:

I know, slightly different, but fear not loyal fan! Jack shall return with more Magic than ever next week. I'd like to give a shout-out to the fan who suggested I create the character Ollivander. I'd also like to thank the many men and women who have sent gifts, and even two marriage proposals to Jack! While sadly Jack is a fictional character, I'll do what I believe he would think is right and donate these kind gifts to those less fortunate than myself. I wish I could be there as a starving child plays with their very own Wizard Cellphone™! Thanks again for your support and I can't wait to see you again in….

_**Jack Magic Chapter 4 **__**The Group of the Roc **_


End file.
